Chapter 10
This is Chapter 10 from the Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga series. Chapter Summary Haruhi is late for the Host Club meeting because the twins ask her to buy commoner coffee. While running back, she trips but is saved by Benibara, who is dressed in an Ouran Highschool Boys’ uniform. Meanwhile, at Club, the Hosts are cosplaying as gladiators and entertaining their guests. Haruhi arrives with Benibara who says she would never leave Haruhi alone and kisses her hand. This action shocks the Host Club’s guest and she blushes. Tamaki is shocked. Chizuru and Hinako enter the salon wearing Ouran Highschool Girls’ uniform and telling Haruhi that she's a “rough diamond.” They also could tell that Haruhi was a girl, at once. Tamaki tries to talk to them and “swears” that Haruhi is truly a boy, but Benibara gives him a death glare as the twins pull him away. Benibara comments that Tamaki is even more foolish than the rumors said. Tamaki then realizes that Benibara, Chizuru and Hinako are not Ouran students and challenges them on that point. Benibara admits that they are St. Lobelia’s Academy’s “White Lily Group” also known as the “Zuka Club” as they remove their Ouran uniform to reveal their St. Lobelia’s Academy uniforms underneath. The Hosts are shocked, except Kyoya and Mori who keep a straight face. Haruhi wonders aloud, "How can they wear a uniform under another uniform!?” They don't know what the Zuka Club is and suspect that its members are lesbians. The Zuka Club introduce themselves and provide information about St. Lobelia’s Academy, saying that it’s an all-girls located an hour's drive from Ouran. They also state that they are proud homosexuals. The twins say, “Please go away,” thinking that they don’t have to worry about Haruhi being found out as a girl if it’s the Zuka Club who knows it. Chizuru and Hinako try to get Hikaru and Kaoru’s attention but fail since the twins are not interested in them. They comment that their special host techniques don’t work for them. Benibara starts complaining about the Host Club using Haruhi for labor and forcing her to hide her gender. She threatens, “I will immediately shut down garbage like this host club!” The Hosts are a bit surprised. “I get it now,” says Kyoya, adding that their President is still seeping due to his “cultural shock” and she should just go away. Benibara gets angry and demands that they wake up Tamaki. Haruhi approaches and offers hot coffee which the Zuka Club accepts while continuing to harass her. Tamaki comes out of his shock and runs to help Haruhi. He says that women don’t make love with other women, but he's ignored. He goes into “sulking mode” and Honey tries to comfort him. Benibara states that she can't leave Haruhi to the Host Club and will arrange to transfer Haruhi to St. Lobelia so she can join the Zuka Club. The Host Club are then all surprised, including Kyoya and Mori. Haruhi interrupts Benibara and says she's “misunderstanding” things such as the Host Club's history, Tamaki being hafu and the Host Club being a money- making venture. When Benibara proves her points, Haruhi sighs in disappointment, feeling she doesn’t really know anything about the Host Club. Kyoya reveals that the “Host Club”'' is'' kind of greedy and shows Haruhi’s mechanical pencil up on the Host Club’s website for bidding. Haruhi becomes irate, exclaiming that she thought she'd lost her pencil. She continues to look at the items for auction on the website and scolds Kyoya, saying he doesn’t have the right to steal people’s stuff. The twins interrupt to say that they didn’t steal it because she dropped it. Haruhi glares at them while the twins feign innocence. Tamaki tries to comfort her, but when Haruhi ignores him, he sulks in the corner once again. The Zuka Club calls her "poor girl," and that they'll be back the next day expecting some “good news.” Haruhi says, “I’ll call it a day, too” and leaves. The Hosts worry that Haruhi might be really mad. Tamaki gets angry at them for telling Haruhi the truth about her mechanical pencil. Kyoya and the twins defend themselves by saying, "The truth is the truth.” Hikaru considers that the pencil may have been an heirloom from her mother but Kaoru says that's not possible because there’s an ad on the pencil. Tamaki then mentions that Haruhi does have a tendency to prefer male clothing over female clothing and the fact that it doesn’t bother her when girls are fluttering around her. Tamaki comments that the Zuka Club might be more suitable for Haruhi. The rest of the Hosts are startled by Tamaki's thinking, but realize that it makes sense because she’s the perfect “girls’ school” type. They panic, upset that Haruhi may transfer to St. Lobelia with St. Lobelia's Academy having sufficient funds to clear Haruhi’s eight million yen debt to the Host Club. Tamaki then declares, “I have an idea!” The next day after classes, the Zuka Club calls for Haruhi, following her to Music Room #3. Haruhi says the Club has been acting weird all day and when she opens the door, she sees the Hosts cosplaying as royalty. Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru are dressed as princesses while Mori and Kyoya are dressed as princes. Tamaki is dressed as a royal chief. They greet the girls with their usual, “Welcome!” The Zuka Club exclaims that Tamaki is insulting their culture but he replies, “Insult? No way.” He outlines his grand strategy of killing “two birds with one stone” as the Zuka Club and Haruhi watch with poker faces. Tamaki suggests to Haruhi that if she chooses the Host Club, she will have nii-chans (brothers) named Takashi and Kyouya and nee-chans (sisters) named Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru. Tamaki approaches and shows Haruhi the feathers at the back of his costume, asking her if she finds it pretty. Instead, the feathers make Haruhi fall down. The twins talk sweetly as the “Hitachiin sisters" while Honey begs her to call him “nee-chan.” Benibara shouts, “Do you think Haruhi will fall for this!?” expecting Haruhi to be disgusted. Instead, she begins to laugh so hard she's rolling on the floor. When she stops she finally says, “This is my limit. What do you think you are doing?” then begins to laugh once more. Tamaki and Takashi are surprised while Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru ask, “Is it that funny?” Haruhi finally gets up, saying that her tummy hurts. Benibara calls her name, but before she can speak, Haruhi interrupts to apologize. She tells Benibara that she has a dream that she wants to accomplish which is why she entered Ouran Academy and why she won't transfer to St. Lobelia's Academy. She also adds that she never considered quitting the Host Club. Tamaki cries with joy, Honey smiles and the twins are disappointed because all their efforts were for nothing. Kyoya and Mori maintain their usual “poker faces.” Tamaki asks Haruhi why she left the Host Club early yesterday and she replies she was angry about her stolen pencil and that there was a sale at the supermarket that she didn't want to miss. Chizuru then calls Benibara’s name. Benibara claims she won't give up on Haruhi and that she will destroy the Ouran Academy’s Host Club. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia The cover shows the Host Club dressed as Nazi SS soldiers from Hitler's Germany each displaying a different rank. Navigation Category:Chapters